Peces y huéspedes
by Yusurelia
Summary: A TLTS reload. Una tormenta ha caído justo el día en el que un vecino gruñón instaló paneles solares. Ahora es el invitado no deseado de una pareja de 'amigos'. ¿Quieren saber lo que pasó realmente bajo ese techo? Averiguenlo aquí, que es gratis. (Asco de summary, :C pero es una excelente historia C: )
1. Peces

_**Disclaimer:**__ TLTS no me pertenece, a Warner sí. Tampoco el capitulo, la adaptación, sí._

_**Advertencias:**__ Yaoi Baffy, solo diversion y que si no has visto el capitulo 'peces y huéspedes' lo veas._

_**Notas: **__ verlooneytunesshow. ?showComment=1399261785866#c2869711317819796048 - solo unir el punto para ver el capitulo._

**_'En el libro pasan más cosas.' _**

_-Cualquier persona que haya leído el escrito original de una película. _

* * *

**'Peces y huéspedes'**

_a canon history..._

Había sido la cercanía del pato lo que orilló a Bugs cambiar el tema.

Frunció el ceño preguntándose que era lo que su vecino tramaba. De hecho, solo fue una distracción para no reparar en lo bien que se veía su compañero con ese sombrero, y porque no, con esos verdes guantes.

Fingió escuchar sus advertencias y por costumbre le replico; lo aparto empujándolo por el pecho, bastante consciente de que no había sido necesario hacerlo. Se acerco a la barda que dividía ambos jardines para averiguar más sobre aquello que el pelirrojo hacia; satisfecho de que aun inconforme, Daffy le acompañara.

-¡Nada que te incumba alimaña con dientes de conejo!- frunció el ceño no por el insulto, si no por la risa que despertó en el pato. -¡Y tú de que te ríes, CARA DE PICO!-

Que lo ofendieran a él era una cosa, pero meterse con el ¨cara de pico¨ le había molestado un tanto más.

-Solamente queremos ser amigables.- respondió viendo de reojo como el emplumado acariciaba su pico.

Y así fue como una larga y grosera explicación se le brindó sin ser pedida, del todo. Rodó los ojos y las nubes comenzaron a nublar sobre ellos. Era extraño como funcionaba la suerte en esos casos, una fuerte tormenta justo el día en el que su bigotudo vecino adquiría una energía alternativa.

-Será mejor que nos metamos, Daffy. No querrás enfermarte como la ultima vez ¿O sí?-

El aludido le dedico una mueca de asombro.

-Eso fue tu culpa, si no hubieses lavado mi ropa yo no hubiera tenido que meterla y además...- caminó hasta la casa seguido un aburrido conejo que le oía con desinterés.

00000000000000

Terminaron en la sala luego de una cena con el mismo tema de conversación que el de la tarde. ¨Los problemas de los vecinos se deben arreglar por los vecinos¨ y variantes típicas.

Por supuesto que, ahora que habían comenzado su relación, muchas cosas no eran como antes compartían el mismo plato, el mismo sillón y recientemente, la misma cama. Quizá esto ultimo por el pretexto del frio, pero a esa altura, ninguno de los dos creía que era por eso.

-Odiaría ser Sam Bigotes ahora.- se quejó el pato viendo las noticias, tomando mas que interés, burla; por su vecino.

-Yo odiaría ser Sam Bigotes siempre.- corroboro Bugs, un tanto aburrido de seguir con el tema.

El timbre sacó a los dos de su tediosa concentración, fue por eso que ambos se dirigieron a abrir, y aunque Daffy siguiera molesto por la actitud del conejo hacia los demás, no podía dejar pasar sus actos de protección hacia con él.

Hacia tiempo que el grisáceo había dejado a Lola, pero ella, extrañamente le seguía frecuentando, no diera el caso de que ¨misteriosamente¨ se le quedó el carro fuera de su casa y la solución fuese quedarse la noche entera bajo el mismo techo que SU conejo.

Y más que celoso, era egoísta.

Por eso descansó al ver que solo era el enano de su con urbano.

-No te involucres…- masculló.

-Está parado aquí enfrente.-

-¿Dónde tienes el microondas?-

Y allí estaba su conejo, dándole permiso a un hombre extraño de no solo entrar a su casa, si no también de usar sus cosas.

000000

Incomodidad.

Era la única palabra que definía la escena. Podía sentir esa penetrante mirada sobre sí, escudriñándolo, ansioso por soltar millones de preguntas sobre ellos. Por supuesto que mentiría al contestarle, a aquello que todo el barrio, amigos o conocidos temían preguntar. ¿Qué eran él y el pato? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo? Y, ¿Por qué ahora, por que no antes? La respuesta era tan desconocida como el número de veces que tuvo que cambiar de pose para no sentirse presionado.

Sintió un alivio al des apercibir la mirada, pero una nueva puntada de nervios le invadió. Ahora se encontraba mirado al pato, de la misma forma a él, rogó por un segundo que no fuese a preguntarle nada; Daffy era un poco más reservado en ese tema respecto a él; una pregunta inapropiada y terminaría por patear al pequeño hombre hasta la calle.

Exagerado pero cierto, si se lo preguntan.

El pelirrojo tosió, y a nuestro conejo le recorrió un escalofrió.

-Creí que dijiste algo.- procuró el pato, tratando de quebrar la tensión.

-Err, no.- pero esos intrigantes ojos seguían clavados en él; leyéndolo tan fácil como a un folleto.

El pitido sacó a Bugs de sus pensamientos, quien comenzaba a sentir una punzada de celos por el simple hecho de que miraran a su pato.

-¡Ay gracias al cielo!- chilló. –Quiero decir… ya está.-

-Que bien. Bueno, gracias vecinos, que no se vuelva a repetir. ¡Sal de mi camino, cara de pico!- lo apartó empujando su emplumado pecho. Acto innecesario, si se lo preguntan a Bugs.

-Ves, te dije que era mala idea.- comenzó Daffy.

-Oye, no le iba negar dos minutos en el microondas. Además, ya lo escuchaste, no se volverá a repetir.- se acercó al pato ahora mas tranquilo de encontrarse solos.

-Más te vale a ti, conejo, porque si regresa…- un corto beso sobre su pico lo interrumpió.

-No lo hará. Ven, volvamos a ver la tele.-

Tomándolo de la mano se dirigieron a la sala, acto donde el ave tomo un asiento aparte y no con él. Suspiro ante esto y encendió la tele esperando algo bueno que ver.

El sonido del timbre, una vez mas.

El pato percibió la mirada confundida de Bugs y le negó con la cabeza; sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, y también sabia, que si el roedor habría la puerta, estaría en serios problemas.

-Lo siento, código de conducta.-

Allí estaban los dos, frente a una petición nueva, y un allanamiento que duró alrededor de dos horas.

El tiempo era incomodo sabiendo que había alguien más en casa, inclusive cuando acepto la traviesa idea del dientón, aquella que dictaba que debían estar acurrucados en un solo sillón porque, bueno, era una tormenta, y era la perfecta escusa romántica para hacer algo así.

A menos que, por supuesto, tuviesen invitados no deseados.

Cortaron con su beso tan pronto oyeron las llaves del agua cerrar, se separaron apenas lo que se llamaba ¨espacio personal¨ y de mala manera (al menos del pato) esperaron a que bajara el molesto enano.

Si, como fuese que se haya despedido ambos fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Esa era mi bata de baño?- chilló Bugs, crispado.

-Si, y usó tu baño.- victoria interna. Eso era lo que se ganaba su novio por ser tan amable con los demás.

Siendo asi, observó su frustración al correr por las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto de baño. Rió cuanto pudo al escuchar aquel alarido de asco, pero si hubiese visto el desastre que dejó el intruso… hubiera reído más.

Después de todo, él se lo había advertido al conejo, si opto por ignorarle no era su culpa.

0000000000000000

Nuevamente ambos, bajo la misma película romántica, y sobre el mismo sillón. La única diferencia es que ninguno de los dos estaba de humor para hacer algo más.

Ni lo estarían.

La puerta se abrió sabrá un omnisciente como, dejando ver nuevamente a la horrenda cara del alguna vez vaquero.

Comentó algo estúpido acerca de un cepillo e higiene, pero ciertamente no le pudo haber interesado menos. Trató de adentrarse en lo que fuera para no oír los inmundos ruidos que hacia al enjuagarse, en la tele por ejemplo; en esa película que bajo otras circunstancias, le hubiese encantado ver recostado en su pareja.

Risas, tan escandalosas que ambos fruncieron el ceño.

-Sí, ella muere al final.-

Y la sorpresa fue para ambos, por que por si fuera poco, uno de los dos tendría que despertarse a levantarlo por la mañana. Un reto difícil, para cualquiera que le hubiese puesto atención a sus condiciones.

Al salir de la casa Bugs recibió una estrecha mirada empapada en odio y fastidio, por supuesto proveniente del emplumado azabache.

-Escucha Daffy, se que no ha sido la mejor noche para ambos pero, podemos solucionarlo.-

-¿Podemos? ¡Tu lo dejaste entrar, TU solucionaras esto solo!-

-¿Solo? Pero seria mas divertido, si fuera entre los dos.-

-Pues no, yo no voy a…- mirada picara y decidida por parte del mas alto.

Finalmente entendió.

-Olvídalo, tampoco voy a aceptar.- retrocedió sobre el sillón, con un sonrojo que aumentaba a la par que el conejo se acercaba.

Y este quedó sentado en el emplumado vientre, con ambas manos del pato retenidas por una tercera enguantada, y la otra libre de recorrer el esbelto cuerpo bajo él.

-No te estoy preguntando, Daffy.- le arrebató un húmedo beso brusco, que ha decir verdad, fue el comienzo del resto de su noche.

Tuvieron suerte de que al menos, solo hubo dos intentos por parte del más bajo por interrumpir, y los dos casos, el seguro de la puerta estaba puesto.

00000000000000000000000

Madrugada.

Apenas atinó en desactivar la alarma cuando se dio cuenta, de que aun estaba aun lado del pato. La resaca del día anterior lo asalto en cuento se irguió sobre la cama. Se despejó el sueño pasando su mano por la espalda descubierta de su compañero y lo arropó cuando salió de la cama.

Al menos eso era lo único que podía hacer por él, antes de que se diera cuenta de que no despertaron juntos.

Corrió bajo la lluvia sintiéndose amargado por haber aceptado, e insistió bajo el porche de su vecino hasta que escuchó un murmullo. Murmullo que se convirtió en voz.

Era el derivado de aquel sujeto desnudo que sin ninguna preocupación hablaba por teléfono sobre el sillón del pato.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó molesto de ver tanta comodidad.

-Nunca me fui.- interrumpió para después seguir ignorándolo.

-¿Con quien estás hablando?- chilló.

-Hablo a Rusia. Un bobo cortó mi línea telefónica.- y quien menos que él.

Colgando arrojo el teléfono al suelo, ganándose que el conejo colmara su paciencia.

-Cielos. ¿Por qué mejor no te mudas aquí?- hean allí con finta severa impresa en sarcasmo.

-¿También estabas pensando en eso? ¡Pero que gran idea! Iré a traer mis cosas.-

El ruido del teléfono quebrado rompió el sueño del pato, haciéndolo bajar para contemplar la escena.

-Ahora vuelvo, compañeros.-

Y si bajar no había sido fácil por un ligero dolor en su cadera, las malas noticias no le harían nada bien.

-Por favor, di que tengo un terror nocturno.-

-¿Esa es mi bata?-

Por supuesto que lo era, después de todo, era lo único decente que encontró a solo unos pasos de su cama. Además, la noche anterior no parecía haberle molestado.

0000000000000000000

La paz de una buena lectura fue degradada por los gritos del huésped. A esa altura, había llevado todas sus cosas viejas del medio oeste y se divertía en el toro mecánico alojado en la sala.

Un brusco movimiento fue lo único necesario para que Sam saliera disparado directamente contra Daffy, y lo dejara estampado en la escalera.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado quizá se quejaría de todo aquel dolor que estaba conteniendo, mas aun que el enano se había recargado en su cadera.

Estaba algo débil, todavía.

-Gracias por retener mi caída, compañero.-

-No, gracias a ti por romper mi espalda.-

-Este acuerdo de vivienda es solo temporal, ¿No?- se acercó Bugs preocupado, aun más por ser el único que entendió la indirecta del pato.

-Por supuesto. En cuanto el sol vuelva a salir, yo me voy… pero mientras tanto debería abastecerme de víveres. Estoy empezando a tener hambre. Y créanme, no les caeré bien si tengo hambre.-

La pregunta del conejo era, _¨ ¿A que hora te bajas de MI pato?¨_

-No me caes bien ahora.- respondió Daffy.

000000000000000000

Entraron a la casa con las cosas más incensarías que tenia el mercado, las que incluso el raro emplumado tacharía como inútiles.

Ambos con el ceño fruncido debajo de todas aquellas bolsas, esperando el momento en el que Sam se fuera por su propia cuenta.

-Este acuerdo de vivienda temporal comienza a sentirse muy permanente.- se quejó Daffy, al momento de tomar asiento en el mismo sillón que su pareja.

-Debe dejar de llover en algún momento.-

Y los 3 segundos en privado se acabaron bajo una pregunta.

-¿Quieren nachos con queso?- se sentó en medio de ambos, quizá, sin ninguna pisca de educación.

Ofreció a ambos insistentemente, invadiendo el espacio personal de los dos en… que decir, todos sus intentos de que alguno de los dos aceptara la (visiblemente asquerosa) merienda.

Eructó apenas se acabó el primer bocado y concluyó su escena diciendo que era hora de ir a la cama.

Entre ellos, el decir eso era algo divertido, ciertas veces hasta pícaro; pero viviendo del enano era irritante.

-Están… sentados en ella.- recalcó.

-No quería llegar a esto, pero creo que seria mejor que durmieras en otro lado.- harto, el orejón le espetó valiente.

-¿Estas diciendo lo que creo que dices?-

¡Ni en un milagro! Este viejo gruñón había entendido la indirecta.

-Temo que si. No puedes dormir aquí.-

Cruzado de brazos esperó las gracias y la despedida; incluso a Daffy le sorprendió la rapidez en la que el pelirrojo acepto el desalojo.

-Bueno, entonces esta dicho. Tú duermes en el sofá y yo duermo en tu cama.-

Una enorme oleada de ira recorrió entre las plumas del ave. ¡Como se atrevía ese holgazán a decir algo asi! Además, en ese cuarto dormían ambos desde hace un tiempo. ¿Dónde iban a pasar la noche?

-¿Quééée? ¡No puedes dormir en su cama!- espetó.

-Oh, bien, entiendo. Estás celoso.- sonrió torpemente golpeando una pierna del pato. –Descuida. La verdad me gusta dormir como un sándwich. Un colchón arriba y otro colchón abajo. Asi que usare tu cama también.-

Allí iba el plan B del conejo.

-Bien problema resuelto. Buenas noches. No dejen que los piquen las pulgas.-

Arrojó para ambos, un frasco con enormes pulgas sedientas; que a decir verdad, sabrá un omnisciente de donde saco.

-Enserio, dejen la tapa bien cerrada, o esas pulgas si los picaran.-

El temor de ambos fue delegado hacia Daffy, ya que su 'compañero' se ocupó en atender la puerta.

Al abrir, el trió conoció a una mujer rusa, quien alegaba que Sam no era el mismo de la foto de su perfil; y el aludido por supuesto, se excusó con cualquier cosa para dejarla pasar.

Los mejores amigos intercambiaron una mirada de frustración, hasta de susto, si se le puede decir así.

-Usaran tu cama ¿Lo sabes?- sonrió Daffy, saboreando el triunfo.

-También la tuya.- y su sonrisa se esfumó.

-Eres despreciable, esto no estaría pasando si le hubieses negado la ayuda.-

Y la mera razón derritió todo argumento valido que pudiese tener el conejo. También el estaba comenzando a hartarse de la falta de educación del alguna vez vaquero.

0000000000000

* * *

_**Es por eso que he traído esto para ustedes, el reload de este capitulo con la versión original de esta historia canon. Baffy, of course. dejen por favor un review o algo :C, gracias**_


	2. Huéspedes

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, ambos estaban molestos; pero no significaba que no siguieran trabajando juntos. Bajo el cuarto de Bugs la leyenda de ¨recamara de Sam Bigotes¨ pintaba tan bien como un letrero escrito por un niño de 5 años.

Abrieron para encontrarse un acto extraño. Su huésped utilizando los finos y sedosos guantes del conejo; recorriéndose con ellos y saboreando internamente su textura.

Daffy más que Bugs, se molestó ante esto.

-¿Eh? ¡Que rayos!- sintió la presencia de ambos. -¿Cómo es que estos traviesos llegaron a mis manos? Váyanse, váyanse guantes lindos y suaves.- se deshizo de ellos cerrando la puerta del armario. -¿Qué hay de nuevo, amigos?-

-Sam debemos hablar, simplemente no hay espacio para 4 en esta casa.-

-No podía estar más de acuerdo, por eso mande a Eslutrania a empacar esta mañana… bla bla.-

¿Y a quien le importaba como era aquella mujer si toda la noche permanecieron asustados por su causa? Abrazado uno con el otro sobre el sillón, asqueados por el escándalo que tenían en la habitación que alguna vez fue de ellos.

Deseando no haber escuchado aquello jamás.

El pato reparó en que el gruñón estaba contando un sueño, para dirigirle una mirada cansada a su novio y asi salir ambos de allí.

Lo que nunca supieron, es que el pervertido enano continuó acariciando los guantes del grisáceo al verlo salir de la habitación.

000000000000000000

El más alto intentó tomar de la mano al pato en el pasillo, pero este respondió soltándose de un modo agresivo. No lo culpaba, estaba incluso tan frustrado como él; y la verdad es que debió escuchar a Daffy con mas interés cuando le advirtió sobre los vecinos.

Ahora estaba allí en la cocina, sin saber que hacer o como arreglar la situación en la que no solo era él un afectado, si no también su pareja.

Le miró entrar discutiendo, hablándole supuestamente del trato que tenia que tener con los vecinos y de cuantas veces se lo había advertido antes; pero vale que es Daffy Duck y las cosas que le dicen muy pocas veces entran en su cabeza. Estaba ignorando completamente a Bugs, aun cuando este le estuviese dando la razón.

-… Pero ¿sabes algo?- continuó.

-Tenías razón.-

-Yo tenia… ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que tenias razón.- se le acercó mucho, quizá demasiado al rostro.

Por supuesto que le arrancó un suspiro sincero al menor.

-He soñado tanto tiempo con este momento. Simplemente no puede ser mejor que esto…-

-Y… necesito tu ayuda.- otro suspiro por parte de su pareja.

-Y acaba de mejorar aun más.-

Recargado en la mesa por el asombro recibió un beso en su pico, corto pero bastante convincente.

0000000000000

Y en la sala se encontraba el parasito, haciendo ejercicio sobre el televisor, sudando como si no hubiese mañana y como no, lo suficientemente distraído como para no reparar en el sabotaje que le estaban tendiendo.

-Daffy, es tu principal habilidad, ahuyentar a la gente. Úsala.- se apoyó en el hombro del pato.

-Bueno, el no se va a ir mientras le guste estar aquí. Debemos hacer que le agrade tanto que quiera mudarse.- explicó.

-¿Pero como?-

-Hay que llenar nuestro hogar con pleitos incesantes, resentimiento. ¡Y con tanta tensión que nadie soporte vivir aquí! Eso es lo que hicieron mis padres.-

-¿Dices que debemos fingir que estamos peleando?-

-Eso digo exactamente.-

Bajo una sonrisa complacida se dejó regañar.

-¿¡Cuántas veces debo decirte que pongas tus platos sucios en la lavavajillas!?-

-¿Enserio? ¿Ese es el mejor pleito fingido que puedes inventar?-

-Oh disculpa, olvidé que eras el rey en la tierra de los pleitos fingidos.-

-Ni siquiera tendríamos que fingir un pleito ¡Si no nos hubieras metido en este lio!-

-¡Bueno, en parte es culpa tuya también!-

-¿Mía? ¿Yo que hice?-

-Recuerdo específicamente oírte rezar para que lloviera hace dos días.-

-¿! Quééé!?-

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! Te escuché quejarte de que el aire seco estaba exacerbando tu eccema.-

Daffy suspiro fuertemente, con una mezcla de asombro y coraje. Se sentía nervioso, hasta avergonzado. Pero para empezar, eso lo hizo en la ducha; y al menos de que un travieso conejo le estuviese espiando, no tenía porque saberlo.

-Primero que nada, no es eccema, es soriasis; que es una parte sección de la piel mucho menos seria. Y en segunda, las plegarias de un hombre son cosa suya y no deberías estar oyendo…-

-¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya!- sintió una presión en su pecho, ese enano lo estaba empujando.

Le frunció el ceño a Bugs, que fue quien supuestamente comenzó.

-No pueden pelearse, él significa todo para ti y tú lo sabes.- ¿Eso era un sonrojo grisáceo?

-Y él significa todo para ti y tú lo sabes.- presionó varias veces en su plumaje, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que el enano tenía razón. Ese instante pudo haber sido perfecto para abrazar y pedirle perdón a cierto conejo que…

-Y yo significo todo para ustedes dos y todos lo sabemos. ¿Esta muy claro? Ustedes me necesitan aquí para mantenerlos a todos juntos. Ahora somos como familia, ¡como hermanos! O padres… no, hermanos. Un abrazo.- jaló a la pareja hasta abrazarlos por debajo de sus sudados brazos, trayendo con esto la falta de oxigeno para ambos. –Nunca jamás me iré de aquí. Nunca, nunca, jamás. Jamás me iré. Jamás.-

Un trueno sacó a los más jóvenes de su horrendo trance.

00000000000000000

-Bueno, eso no funcionó.- comentó el más alto, puesto de pie.

-Mmm, la operación traslado de huésped esta a punto de entrar a la fase dos.-

Hablo cómodamente con malicia, desde su sillón.

-¡Bajen la voz!- chilló el tercero.

-Que bien. No queremos despertar al dormilón sueño ligero.-

-O sí queremos.- preguntó Daffy, con algo en mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Así fue como terminaron rodeados de gente extraña que por conveniencia invitaron al escándalo de aquella noche.

-Suban la música. Entre mas alta mejor.- pidió el pato. –Y vamos a perder a un indeseable huésped en…-

Escondidos, tanto el como su novio detrás de una pared, esperaron bajo la cuenta regresiva para ver al gruñón salir enfurecido de su cuarto de alojamiento.

Bajo quejándose, dándole esperanzas tanto a Bugs como a Daffy. Sin embargo, al ver el karaoke no dudo en unirse a la fiesta; pidiendo la canción más ridícula y romántica de la disquera; por supuesto que para dedicársela a sus dos compañeros de vivienda.

De no haber sido por la tenue luz de la noche, hubieran brillado en rojo mas que cualquier luz en la casa, toda la gente viéndolos de aquella forma burlona; la invasión del espacio personal por parte del bigotudo. Hasta la más simple mirada seria un detonante para el manojo de pena que estaban pasando por culpa del pelirrojo.

Lo único que optaron por hacer fue quedar en silencio, con el gesto hecho un poema e intercambiando miradas de pánico. De hecho, de no haber sido por los meros invitados; se hubiesen tomado de la mano en busca de seguridad.

Ese viejo empezaba a asustar.

Terminando no hicieron mas que fruncir el ceño apenados.

-Hora de la fase tres.-

00000000000000

Daffy se adentró en la jaula del invitado, con una lámpara en mano, y fingida preocupación en la otra.

-Sam Bigotes, despierta.-

-¿Ay que pasa?- se giró sobre los dos colchones.

-Hay un fantasma en la casa.-

-¿Un fantasma?-

-Sí, un fantasma. Y es un fantasma muy enojado.-

El silencio ahogó la habitación.

-Dije, que es un fantasma muy enojado.-

Su conejo comenzó a soltar alaridos desde el pasillo.

-Uy cielos, se oye enojado.- salió del cuarto seguido de Daffy, quien contuvo una risa al ver a Bugs bajo una patética sabana blanca.

-Vamos Bugs, no es momento de jugar con las sabanas, hay un fantasma en nuestra casa.-

Con ambos de las manos se dirigió hasta la salida, donde afuera la lluvia les aguardaba.

-Aquí estarán a salvo, en el frío y la lluvia.- concluyó Sam dejando atónita a la pareja.

-¿¡Qué!?- chilló Daffy, pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue la puerta azotándose contra el marco.

Por supuesto, los había dejado afuera.

-¡Eche el cerrojo, el maldito fantasma no se escapara!-

Y preocupados, el ave y el roedor, corrieron a la ventana al ver como su invitado pateaba cosas aquí y allá; gritaba mientras quebraba vidrios y cuadros. La televisión y una lámpara de mesa no fueron la excepción.

El tiempo y la resignación les orilló a dormirse en la acera, así tan insalubre bajo la tormenta. El brazo del emplumado cubría a Bugs inconscientemente, porque era él aquel mas cerca del agua; y este ultimo dormía incomodo por los problemas que ocasionaba su cruel vecino.

Fue por eso que ambos se despertaron en el efímero instante en el cual se abrió la puerta.

-¡Despierten muchachos, ya amaneció!- los aludidos se enfocaron en desperezarse. –Ya lo atrape, me tarde toda la noche pero aquí adentro, me parece que esta su fantasma… es eso o solo un frasco lleno de aire.-

El pato le arrebató el bote groseramente, harto siquiera de tener que escuchar su rocosa voz.

-¡Tonto no había fantasmas! ¡Te dijimos eso solo para que te largaras!- confesó.

-Ay, hermano.- se dirigió a Bugs. – ¿Es verdad lo que el otro hermano me dijo?-

-Es cierto viejo, ya no puedes quedarte con nosotros.-

-Mmm, entiendo la indirecta.- masculló.

-No lo creo, te hemos hecho muchas.-

-De acuerdo, no necesitan decírmelo dos veces.-

-Pues al parecer, hay que decírtelo como mil veces.- soltó Daffy con el ceño fruncido.

-Soy un mal invitado. Siempre lo he sido. Si me das la mano te tomo el pie, si me dices un secreto lo pongo en línea.- Bugs agradeció no haberle comentado nada de su relación. –Si me dices que bajo ninguna circunstancia mire tu tercer cajón, hasta guardo tu tercer cajón aquí. Aquí tienes.-

Y devolvió a Daffy, un cajón de cómoda con hojas y fotografías adentro, su novio quiso husmear, pero el sonrojado pato solo lo pegó más contra su pecho.

-Supongo que debo volver a mi fría, obscura y solitaria casa; porque no tengo familia.- lloriqueando, arrastró su maleta bajo dos escoltas de mirada.

-Se que voy a arrepentirme después.- comenzó el conejo, al ver a su vecino llorar.

-¿Estas loco?-

-Loco sí. Desalmado, no…- lo tomo por los hombros en señal de disculpa por lo que iba a hacer. -¡Vamos, vuelve adentro. Puedes quedarte!-

Recibió una mirada de disgusto por parte de su pato, la cual decidió ignorar.

-Lo-Lo dicen… ¿enserio?-

Fue aquí donde la cordura de esta historia fue tirada fuertemente por los rayos de sol que alumbraron el cielo. La tormenta había dado su fin.

Los pájaros cantaron sobre el cielo y los paneles solares que el viejo agrio había instalado se encendieron, dándole pasó a la energía alternativa nuevamente,

-WOOOHOOO ¡He vuelto a la normalidad! Adiós dientes de conejo y cara de pico. ¡Yo no necesito a nadie!- corrió cual plaga fumigada hacia su casa y se encerró en la misma.

-Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección acerca de hablar con los vecinos.- se cruzó de brazos molesto, dispuesto a atormentar al conejo toda su vida por esa sola decisión.

-Daffy, dejar que se quedara con nosotros fue lo correcto. Y si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, lo haría.-

Manos en la cintura, nubes en el cielo.

Las lluvias volvieron y, los paneles bajaron trayéndole sorpresa a la joven pareja.

-¡Hermanitos!- chilló Sam, saliendo de su guarida.

-¡Rápido, entra a la casa y cierra con llave!- ordenó Bugs luego de emprender carrera al interior.

-Al menos, espero que esta vez entiendas, Bugsy.- refunfuño el pato.

-Ni que lo digas. Ven, ayúdame a limpiar el cuarto, esta noche dormiremos ahí.-

Se dispusieron a subir las escaleras, de la mano, ahora que todo había terminado.

-Sí claro, como si fuese a haber…- abrieron la puerta del cuarto, y vaya que si gritaron.

De hecho, el desastre que el gruñón dejo alcanzó para que todo el vecindario entero pensara mal de aquellos looneys. Desgarrarse la garganta de esa manera no era apropiado para ninguno de los dos.

0000000000000000

Daffy inspeccionó el bote vació vacilando.

-No puedo creer que ese tonto haya creído que hubiera un fantasma aquí.-

El mayor apenas si adivinó verlo.

-Jajaja, sí, que tonto… Uy.-

-¿Qué?-

-Ese es el frasco que estaba lleno de pulgas…-

El pato arrojo el bote al suelo para rascarse junto con al conejo, y por que no, rascarlo también a él.

* * *

_Así fue como debió ser siempre UwU si es que de casualidad han llegado hasta aquí, les doy las gracias por leer, esperando que dejen un fav/follow/review o algo! c:_

_See ya'_


End file.
